


Reunion

by asexualcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualcas/pseuds/asexualcas
Summary: Dean and Cas reunite in Heaven. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at like 11:30 last night while I was trying to fall asleep so... enjoy. 
> 
> (All mistakes are mine)

"There's a party inside," Bobby says, gesturing into the roadhouse over his shoulder. "Everyone who's been waiting for 'ya." His eyes flick over Dean's shoulder briefly and his mouth quirks. "Whenever y'all are ready."

Dean cocks his head in question at Bobby's retreating back before turning hesitantly to see what he was talking about. 

"Cas," he breathes. His feet are moving before he knows what he's going to do, propelling him towards the angel,  _ his _ angel, his Cas... 

When their bodies collide, he hugs him the way he never could on Earth. He tucks his face into the side of his neck, grips the back of his disgusting trench coat like he can't bear to unclench his fingers, lets his body deflate against him, trusting that Castiel will hold him up.

It takes some time before he realizes that Cas isn't much better. He feels breaths against his cheek, hands wandering and gripping at his shoulders and back... 

He notices the tears behind his own eyes afterwards.

He pulls back - not much, just enough to look Cas in the face - and tries to level him with a watery glare.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"I fail to see where I could even find the chance now," Cas starts, his confused voice as deep as ever. "Sacrifice is limited to those who haven't died yet, and-"

"Shut up."

Dean kisses him.  _ Finally _ , Dean kisses him. Dean's hand is holding Cas' jaw while the other circles his waist. He feels his chest rise on a shocked breath before he starts kissing back. He's passionate, both arms around his back, making him bow backwards with the force of it.

Eventually, they right themselves. Eventually, their kiss slows down to something that feels permanent instead of desperate. Eventually, they separate and dazed blue meets awestruck green. Their lips curve in matching wonder-filled smiles. They meet in the middle again, party inside be damned (for now), to start making up for the years they could have been doing this.

_ It's okay _ , Dean thinks idly later as Cas presses another beer in his hand with a kiss on his cheek, to the soundtrack of Kansas and Charlie cooing teasingly.  _ We have all the time in the world. _


End file.
